Hope
by AishIzawa Genk
Summary: Kalau seandainya ada satu harapanku yang bisa terkabulkan, aku ingin bertemu Mamma. Cuma sebatas fic yang tiba-tiba kepikiran saat aku sedang ngobrol dengan teman. Don,t like, Don't read!


Kalau seandainya ada satu harapanku yang bisa terkabulkan, aku ingin bertemu Mamma...

Hope

Disclamer

Hetalia (c) hidekaz himaruya

Hope (c) Sekar Aishizawa

Warning: typos, galau tingkat dewa, ooc, lebay, oc dan sebagainya.

* * *

Paman bilang Mamaku pergi meninggalkan aku dan Baba tanpa pamit.

* * *

Kurebahkan tubuhku di rerumputan di tepian sungai. Tubuhku mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan nafasku tersengal-sengal.

'Ck, dasar Peter sialan! Mau apa sih anak manja itu kejar-kejar aku? Kurang kerjaan banget deh tuh anak.' gerutuku dalam hati sambil tetap tersengal2 dan kadang terbatuk. Ah sial! kalau baba lihat aku pasti kena masalah. Haah...

"Benar kah? Asik! Aku kangen sekali dengan Daddy."

Oh no, anak rese itu kesini. Kugerakan tubuhku agak kebawah lagi, lalu berguling kekanan dan bersembunyi dibalik ilalang yang ada. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Peter lewat bersama -yang katanya- seorang keturunan bangsawan inggris bernama Arthur Kirkland Jones. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dan terlihat sangat senang.

"Ya si bloody git itu bilang begitu padaku. Bagaimana kalau Mom malam ini buat hamburger? Daddymu pasti senang"

Degh!

"Yey! Peter bantu, ya?"

"Ya, tentu"

"Asik!"

Akh... kenapa ini? Jantungku rasanya berhenti beberapa detik tadi. Ternyata itu ibu kandung peter, ya. Ah... aku baru tau kalau ibunya dia juga laki2 seperti yang lain. Tapi, kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit sekali?

Ku rebahkan tubuhku lalu menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah. Kutarik kalung yang sudah bergantung di leherku sejak aku masih bayi. Kalung berbandul sebuah matahari dengan batu emerald besar ditengahnya yang jika kuarahkan ke matahari akan mengeluarkan warna hijau yang begitu cantik.

Dan...

Satu-satunya benda peninggalan Mammaku yang sekarang entah di mana.

Tess

"Ah... apa-apaan sih kau, Ishaq? Kenapa menangis saat mengingat ibumu yang tega meninggalkanmu saat kau baru di lahirkan ke dunia ini? Menjadikanmu hanya berdua dengan Baba. Laki-laki yang seharusnya kau benci, bukan kau tangisi seperti ini. Kau benar-benar payah!"

.

"Kau hiks ben hiks benar-benar payah hiks."

* * *

Tapi Baba bilang, "Tak apa kita hanya berdua. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti pulang. Jadi Ishaq harus terus bahagia, ya, biar Baba bahagia juga." sambil tersenyum lembut padaku

* * *

"Baba," aku membuka pintu depan itu perlahan. Bajuku basah semua karena dengan bodohnya aku menceburkan diri ke sungai tadi. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, yang jelas tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan menjatuhkan diri ke sungai. Untung aku bisa berenang, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah tamat sekarang

Kulangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah. Persetan dengan lantai rumah yang kotor karena sepatuku. Yang penting sekarang aku harus ganti baju sebelum aku masuk angin dan melewatkan ujian seni Miss Kirana. Hiii... aku belum mau melihat tinta merah tertera di raporku.

Saat aku sampai di dapur untuk mengambil air mineral, kulihat Baba tengah termenung sedih di ayunan taman belakang. Di pangkuannya ada yunan, kucing kesayanganku tertidur dengan lelapnya. Selain itu, ia menatap sendu sebuah bingkai foto yang entah foto siapa itu.

Aku membeku sesaat saking kagetnya. Baba... ia tak pernah terlihat seperti itu. Ia selalu saja tersenyum tiap ada diriku. Ternyata, di belakangku ia seperti ini. Berarti ucapan Baba selama ini...

Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah ke arah taman belakang. Aku... aku tak pernah menyangka ini sebelumnya. Babaku tega untuk...

"Baba... ," ia tersentak ketika suaraku yang entah mengapa jadi serak memanggilnya. Kaget, yunan langsung melompat dari pangkuannya lalu berlari kearahku.

"Ishaq?! Kau sudah pulang, ya? Maaf Baba tak dengar tadi."

"..."

"Ishaq?"

"..."

"Isha- "

"Kenapa Baba tak jujur saja padaku tentang perasaanmu. Baba... BABA JAHAT!"

* * *

Tapi sekarang aku tau. Ucapan Baba waktu itu hanya penghibur duka yang semu.

* * *

"Ishaq! Ishaq! Nak, tunggu! Baba bisa jelaskan semuanya!" aku tak perduli baba yang tengah mengejarku. Juga bajuku yang masih setengah kering. Aku... aku merasa sudah di tipu oleh Babaku sendiri. Sebenarnya, apa sih susahnya untuk bicara yang sesungguhnya? Karena aku pun...

Aku pun tak bisa hidup tanpa sekali pun melihatnya.

"Argh! siaaal!"

* * *

Seandainya saja

* * *

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di rerumputan pinggir sungai yang tadi siang menjadi saksi bisu percobaan bunuh diriku. Baba sudah menghilang dari pandangan sejak di perempatan tadi. Sekitar 25 m dari sini. Semoga, semoga saja baba tak menemukanku di sini.

Aku pun termenung di sana sembari sesekali sesegukan. Air mata sudah tak bisa lagi ku hentikan alirannya. Aku... aku terlalu sakit hati. Sakit di jauhi semua teman, sakit mendengar ejekan kasar Peter, sakit di bohongi baba dan sakit di abaikan ibuku sendiri.

* * *

Ada satu harapanku

* * *

Sekarang aku bingung, kenapa dulu kau mau mengandung dan melahirkanku dengan susah payah? Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku saat masih di dalam kandunganmu kalau pada akhirnya kau hanya akan mencampakanku?

Mungkin aku lebih rela meninggal sebelum aku dilahirkan. Aku juga rela dibiarkan hilang ingatan oleh Paman Gupta. Atau jauh lebih baik aku mati saja saat tabrakan itu terjadi. Dari pada aku tumbuh dan mulai mengerti semua penderitaan ini dan menyakiti hatiku sendiri.

Tapi...

* * *

Yang bisa terwujud

* * *

"Argh!" kutarik kalungku paksa. Kulempar kalung itu ke tengah sungai. Tangisku meledak saat itu juga. Aku... Apa aku begitu tak diinginkan oleh ibuku sendiri? Apa salahku? Tuhan kenapa kau berikanku cobaan sesulit ini. Aku masih terlalu kecil, Tuhan. Tidak ingatkah kau bahwa aku dulu sangat menginginkan ibuku kembali? Atau in balasan karena aku mulai membenci—

— Mamma...

Mataku terbelalak saat itu juga. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kalung itu... kalung itu peninggalam Mammaku yang terakhir. Apa yang aku lakukan? Ya, sekarang aku ingat bahwa aku masih punya harapan untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan petunjuk utamanya adalah kalung itu!

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari ke arah sungai. Kalung ibu harus ku dapat kan kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanganku ditarik saat itu juga oleh seseorang. Aku mencoba untuk berontak tapi, tak bisa. Orang itu memegangi tanganku dengan sangat kuat. Tidak bisa, aku harus mengambil kalung itu.

Harus!

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak! Kau mau mati apa?!"

"Lepaskan aku! Kalung ib-"

"HELIOS!"

Degh

Entah mengapa tubuhku langsung lemas tak berdaya dan jatuh terduduk. Helios katanya? Kenapa aku tak asing dengan panggilan itu? Aku... aku merasa akrab sekali dipanggil seperti itu. Padahal, tak pernah ada yang memganggilku seperti itu. Tak ada. Tapi mengapa suara dan panggilan tadi begitu...

Begitu aku rindukan?

Kuangkat kepalaku menatap sesosok pria yang tadi menghentikan ku. Ah! M-mata itu, kenapa aku sepertinya mengenal tatapan dan pancaran cahaya dari mata itu?

"Helios! Kalau kau tak buru-buru nanti terlambat!"

"Ya, ma."

"Astaga Helios! Kalau kau masuk angin bagaimana?"

"Tenanglah, ma! Helios tak apa kok. Keiji juga sama-sama kecebur gak apa-apa kok."

"Hiks... Mama!"

"Ada apa, Helios?"

"M-mama?" gumamku pelan ketika ia memeluk tubuhku yang mulai gemetaran. Aku tersentak. Kehangatan ini... aku rindu kehangatan ini. Rasanya dulu aku sering sekali dipeluk oleh tubuh sehangat ini. Tapi benarkah kalau dia ini...

* * *

Aku ingin bertemu dengan

* * *

"Ishaq!" aku tersentak. Itu suara baba. Kulepas pelukan orang itu, dan melihat Baba berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan orang itu.

Saat mata orang itu bertemu dengan milik Baba, Baba tersentak. Matanya melebar dan terlihat sangat kaget. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hera?"

-hug-

"S- sadiq?"

Aku hanya mematung saat tiba-tiba Baba memeluk orang itu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Benarkah pria yang ada di depanku ini Mammaku? Tapi, Paman Gupta bilang...

"Hera, ini benar-benar kau, kan?" tanya Baba sembari menangkup wajah pria yang dipanggilnya Hera itu. Hera mengangguk kecil. Lagi-lagi Baba memeluknya. Tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Baba... Pria ini... Mammaku? Baba! Jelaskan padaku! Apa benar dia Mammaku?!" seruku. Cukup sudah. Aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini dan juga apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Baba melepaskan pelukannya lalu perlahan ia mengusap kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Iya tentu saja. Memang Gupta tak menceritakan apapun tentang Hera padamu saat kau bersamanya?" aku menggeleng. Tuhan... Paman Gupta membohongiku? Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa? ... Kenapa Paman Gupta membohongiku?" gumamku lirih. Sungguh, rasanya seperti tersengat jutaan volt listrik. Aku syok, aku tak percaya akan hal ini. Hera menatapku, lalu mendongakkan kepalaku agar menatapnya yang tengah menatapku lembut.

"Aku rasa, Gupta punya alasan tersendiri untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan ini." Ia tetap menatapku lembut, namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku tak tau apa yang dia katakan padamu tentangku dan aku tak perduli. Walaupun begitu, kau tak boleh benci padanya, yah." ia mengelus rambutku. Gestur keibuan yang sering kulihat saat seorang ibu tengah menjelaskan sesuatu pada anaknya. Sebuah elusan sayang yang selalu aku dambakan.

"Dan Helios, kau pasti ingat padaku, kan?" aku masih terdiam. Ia tetap mengelus rambutku. Tuhan... kenapa aku bisa melupakan semua tentangnya. Kenapa baru sekarang aku mengingat tentang...

* * *

Mammaku

* * *

"Mamma!" aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya. Tuhan, terima kasih. Terima kasih telah mengembalikan ingatanku, jga terima kasih telah mengembalikannya kepadaku. Tak apa kalung itu hilang, karena sekarang Mammaku sudah ada di sini. Merindu pun aku tinggal memeluknya. Ah... akhirnya harapanku terkabul. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak!

Find

Ishaq/Helios : Astaga! WTF! Kenapa gue jadi kayak begitu. Lebay sangat!

Sadiq : -Udah pingsan di tempat-

Herachels : Zzzzzz... –jiah dia tidur!-

Sekar : Udahlah... aku aja nangis sendiri pas buat cerita ini. Huaa... thanks buat Ann! Tanpamu yang mengatakan bahwa Ishaq itu kasian sekali, fic ini gak bakal kepikiran!

Oxxy : Tapi, kenapa Gupta yang jadi antagonisnya?

Gupta : -sudah siap dengan tentara untanya.-

Sekar : Soal itu, mohon tanya pada Crisan. Aku Cuma nurut padanya.

Crisan : Apa? Kau mau merasakan busur panah ini? Aku baru melumurinya dengan racun tikus loh.

Gupta : -Kabur dengan delman(?)-

Sekar : Yosh... Tolong RnR ya, Minna. Kalau enggak, katana saya baru diasah tadi pagi loh!


End file.
